A Trip To The States
by RandomFanFiction
Summary: The Teens Gather Up To Take A Trip To California, But When Everyone's combined attitude's are in one hotel, this summer might be a roller-coaster. FIRST FAN FIC, MIGHT SUCK READ ANYWAY : OOC PEOPLES
1. Chapter 1

_**HI GUYS SO THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND YES THE CHARACTERS ARE KINDA OOC, BUT I THINK IT MIGHT BE A PRETTY GOOD STORY. *crosses finger and t's* Enjoy :)  
**_

**Clare's POV**

_Green. Brown. Blue. Yellow. When will this nightmare end!_ "Eli when are we ever going to reach our destination!" I asked my boyfriend from the passenger seat.

"I uh… we'll be there soon, Edwards." I smiled at his nickname for me, but couldn't help but hear the worry laced deep within his voice. _Oh boy._

As I opened my mouth to question him more about our whereabouts', but an obnoxious Mark Fitzgerald (Fitz for short) cuts me off by yelling:

"DUDE ARE WE LOST!" Causing everyone's yelling and laughter to come to a halt. I rolled my eyes at his ignorance, but soon stopped when I glanced at Eli, he seemed nervous, so I took charge and quickly shot back at response to Mark's blunt question.

"No Mark if you didn't hear correctly Eli said we would be there soon, so sit back and shut the fuck up!" I sneered to him. Everyone in the car looked appalled that I said something like that, but Eli gave me a shy smile and _"Thanked me"_ with his eyes, before they returned to the road.

"Who was talking to you retard!" Mark's asked, his voice dripping with venom. I wasn't going back down though. He's the only one out of 9 people in this car who could really push my buttons and this was the 7th insult he's been _kind_ enough to give me all day. I've had it.

Taking off my seat beat I jump into to second row of seats and start hitting him. "WHY. ARE. YOU. ALWAYS. SUCH. A. JERK!" Just to emphasize my words I punched in the head every time I said one.

I don't know what quite, happened but I remembered being pulled off of Mark's body by Adam, my best friend of the house. I also didn't know I was still swinging, even after being pulled away.

"Okay Clare you got him, you can stop hurting the air!" I heard Adam chuckle. I stopped swinging when an outburst from Eli startled me. "ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUS! I'M TRYING TO DRIVE! GOD I CAN'T FUCKING DEAL WITH ALL OF YOU RIGHT NOW!" he lashed out, probably about the fight that just broke out, which reminds me I never looked at Mark's face. OH MY GOSHNESS!

His face is completely RED! Ha ha, I did that. I know Eli just had a meltdown but I couldn't help it, I starting laughing, very loud. Everybody else started laughing, too.

Except I think we were laughing for different reasons. I happened to glance at Eli and he looked super mad. Like he was fuming. I'm talking deep, uneven breathing mad. _Opps. _The laughs died down and it was peacefully quite, but Eli's breathing was disturbing the peace.

"Why is it so quite?" I along with each person in the car sighed and annoying looked at Imogen. Who just innocently smiled back. I know she meant no harm, but now the peace was gone.

"Well Imogen it's not quite anymore is it?" Bianca asked.

"Um no it's not anymore." She said happily almost as if she liked it when everyone was talking. She kinda reminds me of the red head off of that show _victorious_ or something. I kind of just see her as the character but of course she's got brown hair with the brownest eyes I've ever seen.

"Can every one just shut up, we are 10 minutes away from the hotel and I just want it quite." Eli pleaded even though his voice was edged with angry and slight aggravation. We all mumbled a "Sure" or "Fine".

**10 MINUTES LATER**

**Eli's POV**

_Finally the ride from hell is over. _I'm still mad at Clare, though. I sigh as I collapse onto my bed, in the hotel. Being the first one to my room I have to share with my girlfriend.

At least we get the some type of privacy.

We nearly bought the whole hotel having brought 6 rooms. It would be me and Clare, Adam and Fitz (poor Adam), Imogen and Alli, Drew and Fiona and, last but not least Bianca, who has a room all to herself, lucky her.

I quickly was taken out of my thoughts as the loudest rumbling came into my room, I just stared as my girlfriend struggled to get her luggage into our suite. Rolling my eyes at her helpless tries, I sat up as she finally settled the bags down.

"Gee thanks for helping your girlfriend with her bags." She jested with no real sign of gratitude.

"Your welcome babe, you know me always the helpful type." I reply back sarcastically, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Clare asked.

"OUT." I answered slamming the door.

_Let's see okay, our room number is 813, Adam and Fitz's is 3 doors down so it must be… 816! That's it! _I knocked on the door and Adam answered.

"Eli, you gotta get me out of here!" Adam yelled pointing to Fitz sweetly smiling from the bed as if he's innocent.

"He's sick Eli I'm not rooming with him!" He started babbling but I ignored him. Until I couldn't take it.

"God Adam what did he do that was so bad?"

He stared at me like I was crazy and asked "Don't you smell that?" Now I'm confused. I carefully said "No" as he started telling the story.

**Adam's POV**

_"Hey Mark." I said as I went into our room._

"_Hello, Adam. Which bed would you prefer?" He asked_

_I was taken aback, Mark was being nice to me? Wow!_

"_I uh I don't mind, that one." I said pointing to the one with a good view of the California streets. He just chuckled darkly at my request and I raised my eyebrow._

"_What?" I asked _

"_You can't have that bed it's mine." He stated like it was obvious. I looked at the other bed that looked like someone purposely throw the blankets all around._

"_If there's only two beds why did you ask which one I wanted if you already chose yours and what happened to that bed?" I asked looking at the bed that was suppose to be mine._

"_I did that to you bed, isn't it funny?" He started laughing._

"_No Mark it isn't funny fix the bed back." I demanded_

"_What a funny guy!" He said in the stupidest voice ever_

"_Fine then switch beds with me since you ruined mine" I said_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_I won't and you can't make me." Fine I guess we'll do it this way. I placed my bags on the bed Mark said was his. He ran over to me and pushed my bag down. I picked it up and put it back. I think we did this 12 times until Mark did the unthinkable. He jumped on the bed kicked my bag down, and pulled his pants down._

"_MARK__ what the fuck are you doin-" I was cut off because he started pissing ON THE HOTEL BED! It was everywhere on the pillows, the blankets EVERYTHING._

**Eli's POV**

_WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS DUDE!_ Adam finished his story in tears. Poor guy, he's traumatized. I looked at Fitz he was still smiling.

"Adam, Bianca is bunking alone you can share with her." He grabbed his bags and hugged me.

"Bless you Eli." Glaring daggers at Fitz before leaving, Adam went his way.

**Still Eli's POV **

_After telling Fitz why we don't defile perfect hotel beds I went back to an empty bedroom, great I'm pretty sure clare is crying somewhere about me giving her the cold shoulder. THIS TRIP IS JUST GONNA BE THE BEST EVER! _**NOT.**

**So that's it wasn't very long. But it's the first chapter so, I guess um yeah. I KNOW I WONT GET ANY REVIEWS BUT TRY FOR ME OKAY, Also i don't really know when I will update. Depends if i get any reviews... -RandomFanFiction  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got some cool reviews, so I'm gonna update early. I um hope you enjoy chapter 2 of "A trip to the states" (THIS TAKES PLACE A LITTLE AFTER ELI GOT BACK TO HIS ROOM)**

Eli's POV

Okay it's like 9:45 P.M and Clare is still gone, she probably went to Imogen and Alli's room, talking about how much of an ass I've been, but honestly I don't think I was that bad. No who I'm I kidding I was complete dick. Maybe I should apologize.

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Come in?" It sounded more like a question since I know the only person who shares the hotel room with me has a key.

Then in came Bianca. _Shit._ She entered the room and sat next to me smirking. I sighed.

"Bianca what a pleasant surprise." I smiled

"Hello Eli." She purred

"What brings you to my room?"

"Well…" She began, "nobody's around and it's almost 10, I need someone to party with me!" Her voice sounded a like a whine at the end of her sentence. Hm a party not really in a party mood but if there's booze, eh couldn't hurt.

"Are we gonna get drunk?" I asked hopefully. She just smiled and said "Duh what else are we gonna do?" Well then Miss DeSousa, I'll have to take you up on that offer. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door.

"What are ya waiting for, ladies first." I said as we both walked out of my hotel room to our new playground I like to call 'California'.

Clare's POV

I sat on Imogen's bed as we waited for Alli to get back from the store for sweets and movies. I know it's cliché but I kinda did need a girls night with a bunch of eating and crying about stupid love movies because right now I feel sad.

"So Clare-bear" Imogen said playfully

"Yes Imogen?" I asked

"Why do you look so bleak?" She asked with concerned eyes

"I um I'm just kinda sad Imogen." I replied, she started smiling very wide. _Please Imogen don't._

"I'm gonna make you happy then be right back!" She ran to her suitcase and took out a medium size box.

"What's in there?" I asked bewildered that she brought a box _within _a box but it is Imogen.

"Something…" Her voice sounded devious but sweet at the same time, if that's possibly. "Okay Clare you going to have to close you eyes." Great, I closed my eyes and immediately felt her put some in my head.

"Imo, what are you doing?" I asked getting more nervous by the second.

"I'm just adding a little touch up to you mood, Clare. No peeking!" Imogen exclaimed, I kept my eyes closed but jumped I little when I felt something cold and wet on my nose and cheeks. I sighed, wanting to see the 'little touch ups to my mood' Imogen was giving me.

"Okay and done!" She announced, I ran over to the hotel mirror and was shocked when I saw her leopard print cat eyes on the top of my head but was even more shocked when I saw the black nose and whiskers she painted on my skin.

"Wow this is actually pretty cool Imogen!" I told her with a smile on my face, she started jumping up and down and asked if I would help her do her 'cat' makeup, I accepted starting to feel this night would be so bad, but a small though came to my mind:

_I wonder what Eli is doing?_

Bianca's POV

"BODY SHOTS!" I heard Eli yell in the middle of the crowed California bar. Everybody started cheering so I did to I mean why the hell not?

"Bee over here!" I ran over to Eli who had shots of I don't know but I didn't give a fuck either, I jumped on a bar table laid and pulled my shirt up as he started pouring the booze on my stomach. I felt his tongue run over my belly button until he reached the alcohol, I tickled and I started laughing.

When we stopped with the body shots, Eli walked- well more like stumbled over to me drunk as hell.

"Eli, you okay there?" I slurred feeling a little drunk myself.

"I…uh,I want a…I um want another drink!" I could barely understand him anymore.

"I don't think you need another drink even your shitfaced right now." I said laughing a his hurt expression

"I'm am not drunks." It was so funny he tried to make sense but he just couldn't.

"Alright sober sally, how many fingers am I holding up?" I questioned hold up 3 fingers. He squinted both his eyes and cocked his head to the side, drunk as ever he still looked cute, wait what? Never mind, sense it was taking him forever just to count three fingers, I started moving them in a circle really fast just to piss him off.

"Hey stop moving them! Your cheating!" He exclaimed with a small pout

"Oh come on Eli it doesn't take a genius to see I was holding up 3 fingers!" I joked

"Why would you tell me I was so close to figuring it out!" he replied frowning.

"Let's go Eli you need sleep." I told him and started tugging at his shirt.

"Just one more drink please!" Eli begged. Well he's already wasted, one more drink wouldn't hurt.

"Okay." We grabbed one more beer and went on our way.

**18 minutes later**

Still Bianca's POV

We entered the hotel lobby only to be "shushed" over eight times, damn why do we have to be so quiet is it really that late?

I laid a drunk sleepy Eli down on the floor to look at the time, oh 1:04 A.M. ma bad.

I hoisted him back up and carried him all the way to suit 813, crap where's his room card? I looked at his pocket that was so close to his- well it wouldn't hurt to look. I felt around in his left pocket till I touched something hard, wow that sounded dirty, hee hee.

I slid his key under the lock it click and I opened the door dragging his drunken sleep body to his bed. Throwing his shoes off I, tucked him in staying for one memorable glance at his sleeping being, smiling I kissed his forehead and left his room.

Returning to my own bed room, I saw Adam still sleeping as if I never left. I stripped down and put on some type of sleep wear starting to feel dizzy, remembering the day I fell asleep just like that.

Clare's POV

Well the ice cream, chips and other snacks of our night is half gone. The movies are all ended and Alli and Imogen are passed out, I decided to stay in the two girl's room tonight. I turned and looked at Imogen who's paint was starting to smear all over her once clean pillow, I smiled and turned out the lights. Looking forward to the next day of all of our "California Vacation"…

**-END OF CHAPTER 2- I HOPE THAT WAS GOOD AND ALTHOUGH I LOVE ECLARE LIKE FOR FUCKING EVER (SORRY ABOUT THE CURSING) BUT BIANCAxELI FRIENDSHIP IS CUTE TO ME AND SO IS IMOGENxCLARE FREINDSHIPS TOO,THIS OOC SO CHARACTERS WILL SWITCH AROUND THEIR SOCIAL CIRCLES A LOT.**

**Anyway I might update tomorrow but I haven't figured it out, if you like this story REVIEW I LOVE ANY KIND OF REVIEWS THEY ALL MAKE ME A BETTER WRITER!**

**-OKAY PEACE IT OUT **


End file.
